The San Diego School
by De Uchi
Summary: AU Were simple exchange boarding exchange so that normal guys where a Naruto and the akatsuki are teenagers commn facing all the problems of age. As this is going?


I have a brief presentation of this story. What if instead of them being ninjas normal body, facing the last year in an exchange, in a distant country? I tried to imagine them in a common school, living experience normal for age, however, using the personality of each one as I met them in a single story ignores the difference in age between them. I hope you enjoy. Good reading. Comments and suggestions are very welcome.

Special thanks to Melody Yuki for helping me in the review and the personality of the gang.

**1. Start the Exchange, first impressions**

Seven o'clock in the morning and school was a chaos. Students were running to all sides, trying to find in the confusion that their classrooms. The Institute San Diego was the best college in the region, famous for being considered one of the best schools in the world. Therefore, the college was full of students after a rigorous selection that had conquered the few grants that the Institute offered.

Kiba reached the main courtyard and looked at all that confusion, amazed. How he would find his room with all those people running and screaming from one side to another? The boy walked slowly, looking for distracted all sides when, unintentionally, with thrombus in boy looks more strange that he has seen in life.

- Sorry, I was distracted - Kiba said trying to see who met, but without success, because the unknown was covered with a hood and wore sunglasses.  
- No problem. - Calm the boy calmly.  
- I'm Inuzuka Kiba, I'm new here and I'm in third year ... Who are you? It is new here? In what year is it? Are we in the same class? - Kiba bombarded the boy with one question after another, smiling.  
- It is not very polite to the many questions a person you just know. - Said the boy fix the glasses.  
The smile of Kiba hesitated and he sees the boy to his face, puzzled. Will he was taking with his face? But first of all questions of Kiba the boy extended his hand.  
- Shin Aburame. - The two were greeted - I'm in third year and I am also new here. Are we in the same class?  
Kiba looked to all sides can not be guided.  
- I think you look better, Shino. Is closer to the wall of warnings.  
Shin agreed with a revolving head and mixed with the crowd, but few seconds later I was back.  
- They have two classes, the third A and B. We both are in A, now missing only find this room.  
Kiba and the two have agreed to the floor, away from the tide of students, in search of the third room A. They believed they were free of confusion, but to reach one of the main corridors of the building, someone came running shot in the opposite direction to them and is shocked violently with Kiba.  
- Oh shit! Look where you walk, fuck. - Called an angry young man of hair platinum.  
- Look you, idiot! - Kiba said at the time. - Running, not crazy about it.  
- Oh, Fuck off, asshole. I am looking for my room. - The boy stood up on a jump and run again fired.  
- That there escaped from the mental hospital. - Shin said without change - Come on, come on up.  
Kiba smiled while thinking about how Shin should be calm to keep the unchanged expression before he made a crazy blonde. The Inuzuka could feel that the two could be great friends in the future.  
Finally, after much searching, found the room on the second floor. Kiba was feeling on the skin the difference between the U.S. and the climate of their country, was not accustomed to so much heat, but if Shin did not bother.  
- You are from where, Shin?  
The answer was dark when, to the despair of Kiba, the boy who had yelled collision with it came in the room with a blonde.  
- This is the third? Let's shake this shit galera !!!!!  
- It's us, yes, un! - The blonde helped the mess, and yelled without playing mind with the faces of disappointment for future classmates. In fact they had not noticed the presence of Kiba and Shin, but once the saw the boy of hair Platinised drew a line through them.  
- What are you doing here?  
- This is my room. - Kiba replied with disdain - What are you doing here? I thought we had only the third person and not the hospital.  
- HUAHUAHUA! - He laughed cynical. - Damn, and all the guy is funny. Maybe we are given good.  
- Drop to be boring, un. - Calls the blonde - I'm Deidara and dirty mouth, this is Hidan, and you?  
- I'm Kiba and he is Shin.  
- Hey, Shin! - Hidan started smiling rogue - What goes with the whole body covered? It is to hide the ugliness? Because, look, okay not working.  
Deidara laugh with the colleague's question, in fact until Kiba was a tremendous effort not laugh at the comment.  
- Good Hidan! That was very good, yeah! - Deidara had loved to joke.  
- Best of the floor so that this guy has to look like a Barbie or delayed. - Shin said without raising your voice.  
This time it was the turn of Kiba fall in laughter while Hidan and Deidara tied the man to the dark. They would respond, but were distracted by the entry of a boy in blue black hair that seemed very agitated. Some wore clothes with strange that they were not sure the school uniform, making Deidara, Kiba and Hidan roll on the floor.  
- This is the third? - Asked wheezing.  
- Yes - said the Aburame, the only one who had been seriously among the four.  
- The class is over? To too late?  
Hidan, Deidara and Kiba were purple so much to laugh, but Shin has not changed his position seriously.  
- The class did not start yet.  
- How to not start? - Asked the boy concerned - My clock is already 9:15. The schedule is so different so American?  
- Only 7:15. - Shin tells consulting the clock.  
- This is the uniform of the alternative school, a? - Deidara asked unable to keep a serious face.  
The boy look at yourself and fries to shame. In the rush, he barely noticed that his clothes were the opposite.  
- Damn, itachi! I will kill him. - The dark growl to a murderous aura around you.  
- Hey, calm, who is itachi? - Kiba asked between laughs.  
But the boy ran out without or at least answer the question. Unfortunately there was no time for more conversation with the arrival of the rest of the class. Shikamaru, a dark face of boredom and some girls. The signal hit seconds later, indicating the beginning of class.

Xxx

The confusion was unbearable in the courtyard. It was a push-push it everywhere and in the middle of the show Naruto was trying to find his name in the middle of these endless lists. When they finally found the letter N, was pushed hard hitting his head violently on the wall of glass, snapped it.  
- Who did this to me, dattebayo? YOU are crazy, huh? KNOW NOT WAIT? THE LIST WILL NOT escape from here, you know? - The blonde yell the attention of the entire courtyard.  
When Naruto turned to face was a boy of dark skin color.  
- You are bleeding! Sorry, but I was also pushed.  
- Okay. - The blond say, already more calm after the "small" explosion so smiling as usual - I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and you?  
- Get out! It is better to go to the infirmary? This cut looks ugly.  
- No, I go to the bathroom and fix that. - The disagreed Uzumaki, happy.  
- I am with you! I am reading a book that says we should not leave future colleagues of chick small bugs themselves, especially after you hit the head.  
The smile of Naruto hesitated. His will was jumping and twisting the neck of the dark because of what he had said, but the anger quickly gave way to amazement. The blond gave a glance to look at how Sai was dress, black shoes with a mini blouse the same color. This added to the last suggestion and it looks a bit fragile in the face that left him not playing the same team that Naruto. Anyone would have noticed before, but Naruto was never a great example of genius, so have already seen major progress.  
- No need! - Naruto sweated cold - What would you do there, is not it? Hehe.  
- Let the bullshit. - Sai walked steadily in its direction.  
- Stay away from me, dattebayo. - Naruto ran leaving his backpack behind.  
"That distracted," thought Sai taking the two bags and followed the blond.  
Get it to the bathroom and was waiting outside. Five minutes later, Naruto leaves there, all wet with a wet shirt.  
- Get out, what you doing here?  
- You forgot your bag. I brought it for you.  
- Hehe ... - The blonde smiled, without grace. - Thanks! You can go to your room.  
Get it off and get out into the main building. Naruto returned to the wall and finally found his room. Out toward her when someone gave another shove.  
- Wow, today is my day. - Mutter, turning up to see who met this time and gave the guy with a mullet of clear green eyes.  
- Sorry. - Requested the redhead with a voice cold - I was a little rushed, I do not know where is the third room B.  
- I'm going there. Come together, dattebayo, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and you?  
- Sabaku No Gaara.  
The two went in search of the room and not take long to find her, she was on the second floor. The windows could see the mountains that surround San Diego, a scenario very different from what they were accustomed, but there was no time to enjoy the beauty of the landscape.  
Because, in the room, a surprise awaited feature by:  
- Naruto! You are in my room?  
- You already know? - Asked the redhead.  
- He ... He ... Hi, Sai.  
- We know of the mural in the accident. - Naruto replied with a calm and simulated Gaara realized that he kept some distance from the dark, although not imagine why.  
- And oh, who is he? Asked Sai.  
- My name is Gaara. - The two were greeted. Gaara felt strange to the force that Sai had, for sure that fragile face of weak had nothing.  
- You came from where? I came from Japan, dattebayo.  
The conversation was interrupted by three of the entry of a boy in blue hair kicking the door with everything.  
- Wow! Who is this being so polite? - Naruto joked.  
- I'm Suigetsu. He knew that his appearance is dreadful for the first day of school?  
- Only with this phrase has it noted that this guy is a deer. - Said Sai, Gaara gave a slight smile.  
- What you say stupid? And you laughing are than ginger? - Suigetsu asked sharply.  
Gaara closed his face. Get a smile that opens only to let the blue more nervous and Naruto tried to restore calm.  
- Relax guys. No fights.  
- Stay in your, stupid. - The blue growl, Naruto closed the face at the same time and not only flew up to Suigetsu, Gaara since he entered the front. The boy has to go to Sai. - What you say?  
- What you heard, by chance or your ears are as atrophic as your dick?  
- Now you ...  
The fight was interrupted by the arrival of a dark bangs of hair tigelinha.  
- GOOD DAY FRIENDS! - Colgate smile - GOOD TO FIND PEOPLE WITH A FIRE SO BIG YOUTH. I AM LEE, run, and I hope you are all good friends. - Pose "Nice Guy" and a dazzling smile bright.  
The four are they exchange glances scared. Fire of youth? What was that kid talking about? The four were hypnotized with eyebrows the size of the boy, until Gaara recovered from shock and had ...  
- I'm Gaara, Naruto is the blond, the dark is the Sai and the other there is Suigetsu. - Suigetsu and Sai lost even the will to fight after that scene ... Unusual.  
The five felt when the door is opened again and it came two boys. Seemed to mesh well as walk. One was tall, much resembling a blue shark and the other was dark long hair.  
- Good Day! - Said the bluish in tone lively.  
- Morning. - Moreno said in a tone more serious.  
- GOOD DAY! - Naruto and Lee yell, but Gaara and Sai were more discrete while Suigetsu muttered only a "Hello" or something near that.  
- What excitement. - Commented the blue - Who are you?  
- I'M NARUTO. Uzumaki NARUTO, TEBAYO. MORENO IS THE SAI. The ginger and The Gaara, that is the LEE and the blue-faced BOIOLI IS SUIGETSU. AND YOU? - Asked Naruto yelled.  
- HAUAHUAHUA - the boy began to laugh while Suigetsu's presentation tied to man - I'm Kisame and he is itachi.  
The beat signal that time. The class soon begin.  
Xxx  
The turmoil of the third to end the entry of more foreign teacher they had seen in life. Silver hair and stuck, left eye covered by a band and a black mask covering much of his face, were the details of that strange look more flashy.  
- Good Day! - Greeted him by a smile behind the mask - I'm Hatake Kakashi, and I will give you the lesson of literature. Our system of notes will be two tests each worth 10. At the end add up the two dividing them by 2 to get the average. Since the content is cumulative, ie, which fall in the first falls on Monday.  
Kakashi explained ended badly Hidan and raises her hand.  
- Putting teacher. You need to help us ... Cumulative? When I play ball with my friends?  
- Now! Now! - The cynic smiled Hatake - Who am I talking about?  
- Hidan!  
-Well, then Hidan! Use your holiday to play ball, we're in school to study, yes.  
Shikamaru and Kiba smile debauchee. They found the response of the great teacher. Hidan remained silent.  
- Teacher. - Rose up Deidara - Beauty, I'm Deidara.  
- Beauty, Deidara. Say.  
- What does Hidan wanted to say is that beyond your field, we have other, it is not fair you get heavy, because we have other matters to consider, too, un!  
- My dear Deidara not continue. This has always been my way to work in class and always worked. Do not question my methods.  
Deidara also sat. The other students tried not laugh too much of the answers given by the teacher.  
- When are the tests? - Asked Shikamaru disinterested.  
- In the coming months and end of the semester. The other two will be made after the holidays and end of the year.  
- And besides the classes will have some work? - Asked Shikamaru drowsy, but already provides the answer.  
- That solved during the year. Do not fluster. Is not as difficult as it seems. Now ... We can start the lesson?  
The lesson passed without major problems. To general surprise of the room, Hidan answered all the questions without difficulty, thus winning the sympathy of the teacher. When Kakashi was leaving the room, was released to the ground with all that carrying.  
- Sorry teacher. - Asked the boy who rushed entered the room.  
- Okay. But the first lesson is over.  
- I had some setbacks and I needed to go home. - And the boy takes a look at the deadly Hidan and Deidara who would love to your face.  
Kakashi and the boy went into the room, walking quickly toward the table next to Shikamaru.  
He only gave a heavy sigh as he sat next to Shikamaru, still foaming with rage.  
- Hello. I'm Nara Shikamaru. What is your name?  
- Uchiha Sasuke. - The Uchiha did not know where the stick man to have appeared with the clothes back in the first day of class. His will was done for the throttle.  
xxx  
The third room of the B was a real mess. Gaara and itachi still remained, outside the show around her. Sai, Naruto, Suigetsu, Kisame and Lee discussed. The girls tried to get acquainted and talking so loud that the teacher does not get heard.  
- Good day!  
- Morning. - Gaara was the only one that answered, but so low it was barely heard.  
- Good day! - The teacher tried again.  
Nothing.  
- GOOD DAY! - This time the teacher yelling.  
Everyone stopped and returned to their portfolios.  
- I see that this class will give me a headache. Of thirty students, only one answered me. I want to begin or continue the conversation?  
- You can prepare this class is not easy - Gaara said in a low voice.  
- You is not easy, ruivinho - Suigetsu roar of the last book. Gaara goggle angry.  
- I noticed that there are now between briguinhas you. My name is Ibiki of English class and give to you. And it said that will not be easy. The school provides four tests a year, but I like to give surprises during the course tests, so if you need to pay if they want to pass up.  
- Teacher. - Lee raised his hand smiling.  
- Yes?  
- These tests have, like, a notice, is not it?  
- Who am I talking about?  
- Rock Lee! - Colgate smile.  
- Well, Lee, I saw that you are a student who does not like very relaxed to study. No, I will not notice. If the test is surprising is that he is surprised. It was clear?  
- Do not misunderstand me, professor, I just ...  
- I understand very well the kind of student like you, boy. Know that from now on I will only questions directed to you.  
Lee froze and Suigetsu took the opportunity.  
Hahaha, take that! Who sent stupid questions?  
- And you are laughing, what is your name?  
- Err ... Suigetsu.  
- Maybe you make a good double with Lee over these issues. - Ibiki started with a cold smile to fear.  
- No, thanks. - The boy disagree.  
- No? - Has a smile Ibiki - So I can consider as your average 9?  
- No! - The boy to panic. And Itachi and Kisame could not stop laughing quietly.  
- 8 and then will not talk about it. Let's start the lesson. Paper and pen in hand.  
The class was tiring for everyone. Ibiki would get really heavy, with no help to anyone. The signal rang announcing the end of the lesson, but the joy lasted just the second start soon.

Xxx

The second lesson was the time of the class B and A know Kakashi Ibiki. You will not need to say that Hidan and Deidara began with average 7. All were given the signal for the range.  
-Putz! What problem-guy growl Shikamaru bored nestle in the chair.  
- Forget it. - Kiba says - but what happened, Sasuke? Because it delayed?  
- Fault of my brother. He is the other third. - Explained the question already provides Sasuke - The bloody woke me with a cry saying we were late. I did not think twice and get out as it was.  
Hidan and Deidara left the room together making a mess of those.  
- These two are going to be terrible together. - Commented Shin Kiba and Sasuke is raising the doing - the college that such knowledge?  
- Great idea! - Kiba already answered all animated by the other two.  
- I prefer to be asleep - Shikamaru says yawning - Meet the school is very problematic - pouring in the portfolio is completed

Pretending that they had not heard what was just said Nara Sasuke Shin and the obligation to get up and drag out of the room, under the protests of the boy.  
The four were having fun in very simple walk up to someone a push in Kiba.  
- Look where you get drugs. - Claims the Inuzuka angry.  
- Look you, cully - shout Suigetsu entering your class.  
- Oh no, another Hidan life. - Kiba regretted it.  
- He is on the other party at least.  
- Good. - Shikamaru said with tired voice - I wonder if this problem was in our room?  
- Not much excites no, Shikamaru. - Sasuke commented dry - the lessons of physical education are the two classes together.  
- How is Sasuke?  
- What you heard Shin.  
And so back to school by walking in the path toparam with a boy who appeared to be very discreet.  
- Do you know where is the registry?  
- In the building green. The principal. - Shin replied.  
- Thanks. - Gaara thanked and went toward the building.

Soon after the sign and touched the boys returned to the rooms.

The classes were calm. Experienced teachers, Kurenai of Mathematics, History and Geography of bears, ANKO of chemistry, and physics of Iruka Orochimaru of biology.  
Shikamaru and Gaara took very well in mathematics. Shin Kisame and destroyed in Biology. Itachi stood out in English as well as Lee and Hidan in literature for the general amazement of the class. Deidara shone in Chemistry with Sai. While Naruto and Sasuke were jealous with their knowledge of History and Geography at Suigetsu and Kiba.

At the time of leaving the groups were formed. Shikamaru, Kiba and Shin had taken very well. Sasuke walked with the three, but in the meantime was being friends with everyone more superficially. Deidara and Hidan seemed siblings. In Class B was the same thing. Itachi and Kisame are mesh very well. Naruto is very well provided with all, unlike Lee who wanted to be friends with everyone, but without much success. Gaara and Sai preferred to stay in them, more discreetly, while Suigetsu fight with everybody.  
All returned to their homes, tired. The next day promised.

Xxx

Were almost two hours in the afternoon when Itachi and Sasuke arrived at home. The two do not give very well, but it was a relief to have left both the views of the father who was always very strict. Exit of Tokyo in Japan to go live in San Diego, was a big change, but could be a good opportunity to understand ... Or if you kill the process. The home of the boys was 20 minutes of school in the city of La Jolla. Itachi was a year older than Sasuke, but as I had done a year of exchange outside of your country had lost a year of school and therefore was formed with his brother.

Xxx

Kisame lived in a beautiful apartment near the beach of Seaport Village. His father had made an agreement with him. If I could wave a study in America to win the apartment. Said and done. When the boy came home decided to leave the laziness aside and went to the kitchen preparing lunch.

Xxx

Lee opened the door of his small apartment near the school. Living alone was a new experience for Lee and that the left excited. "Meet your obligations and show me your newsletter! Give me proud. "Were the words of his father.  
"I show what I can. Not for nothing left Okayama. "- He thought the boy with fire in his eyes.

Xxx

Hidan came home doing a great mess in some bothering all the neighbors. His parents were so proud when he got a place to study in America that came out of Nagoya, Japan, just to find a nice apartment for the child and the place was chosen by the beach Cajon. Once you opened the door to Platinised threw his backpack away, sending the job directly pro stove. I take a nap in the afternoon.

Xxx

Suigetsu was the kind of person who loves a good party. So was worshiping have changed the city Saitama, Japan, the capital city of San Diego. Once you opened the door of the house a single thought dominated.  
"I'm going to show everybody that I am the best. And no teacher of English I will bend. "

Xxx

Shin was living in a small apartment a block from school. His parents did not see the slightest problem Miyagi leave the child to complete their studies in a country as far as the U.S., because Shin was very responsible. Once you came home it was already cooking. I would review the matter during the afternoon.

Xxx

Things could not be better for Naruto. The blond was very excited to have the opportunity to leave Kobe to study in the U.S.. His mother had not liked the idea because the child was not very responsible, but his father was for him to give a vote of confidence. "I show what I can. Not for nothing did I get here. "

Xxx

Deidara was a person who loved the excitement. So there was both liked the idea has changed the city of Kanagawa, Japan, the center of California. Although the marking of sawn parents, a single thought hovered in the head of the blonde. Shake and tanning. Has arrived at home playing the bag away. It was crazy to explore the new city.

Xxx

A beautiful loft in Coronado was the abode of Sai. The boy's parents found out that studying was a great opportunity for the child. So the dark had emerged from Nagano, Japan, to go straight to Southern California. Get all viewed as a new experience.

Xxx

Kiba was sitting on the skin the heat of Lake City. Actually the American climate was very different from Shizuoka where he was gone. Kiba's parents were very proud of the son and the boy was crazy to show results.

Xxx

It was only a day that Gaara had come to San Diego after leaving Yanagushi. The boy was very discreet, so had chosen a small cottage that was coincidentally close to Shin. His parents had no problem with the child because he was always responsible and promised to send news back home.

Xxx

Shikamaru's parents are not surprised a bit when not received the news that his son had won a place to study in the U.S., because the son was very intelligent, although lazy. The boy had left the Akita and found a bag live alone, for it was he who had to do everything. Despite all the tasks that had to do was watch the sky. The clouds were more cool.


End file.
